The Least Expected Thing
by Andrhea
Summary: Eventually this fic will be D/G but not quite yet! So what is wrong when Ginny wakes up with a bad feeling? And what will happen when she runs into Draco at the Library? Starts slow-but later chapters should be better :) R/R Please!


Disclaimer: Nope. I'm not JK Rowling. In fact.I don't even own the Harry Potter characters. Gasp, what a surprise, I know. So uh, don't sue me.  
  
Author's Note: This is my first attempt.so play nice, okay? I hope everyone likes this, and I guess if I don't get any reviews I won't waste my time (  
  
Everything Happens for a Reason  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Ginny sat straight up in her bed. Only moments before she was in the middle of a peaceful slumber before being suddenly jolted awake. It had happened to her often. At first it seemed only a coincidence, and was dismissed as one by her brothers and parents, that every time she was so rudely woken up, something was wrong with one of her family members. The first time she remembered it happening was when she was five years old, but something told her it had happened before that as well. She had been sleeping heavily and sprang from her bed early in the morning. Later that day an owl arrived at their door saying that Charlie had been severely burned by a Norwegian Ridgeback and would possibly have to stay under the care of medical personnel that had been specifically trained in treating dragon burns. Through the years Ginny had woken to many different family crisis' most of which had something to do with Fred and George's "jokes".  
  
So as soon as Ginny sat up she knew something was wrong. She wasn't sure what, but she knew. She looked at the clock at her bedside and it read five thirty; only an hour and a half until breakfast and her first class of the day. She reluctantly pulled herself out of bed, but not because she was tired. Ginny had always been the first one to rise in the morning at The Burrow, and loved her early morning time alone sipping tea in the kitchen. Ginny didn't want to get up now because she was dreading what she would find out when she did.  
  
Everything was going to good. She was getting the top marks of her grade, and was also made chaser by Seamus, who was Captain this year. Ginny didn't want to have to deal with some family tragedy. She hoped it was just another one of Fred and George's blunders, but for some reason this one seemed more serious.  
  
She finally decided to get up, after lying in bed and contemplating everything, and decided to spend the hour before breakfast in the library.  
  
* * *  
  
When Ginny got to the library the only other person was the librarian, Madame Pince. The librarian was extremely bitter towards most students, but seemed to have a sort of admiration for Ginny. Ginny spent every extra moment she had in the library, but not like Hermione. Unlike Hermione, Ginny read for pleasure, not just to learn. She had often even helped Madame Pince put books back in order, and in turn received permission to borrow any books from the library. A lot of people thought Ginny went to the library to drown out her sorrows because she had no friends, but that was definitely not the case. Yes, it was true that she didn't have very many friends, and none of them were particularly close, but that was the way she liked it. Ginny was one of the very few people that preferred being alone to being with someone else any day, but no one really suspected this.  
  
In fact, no one really suspected any of the things about Ginny that were true. For one, she had gotten over Harry three years ago, way back at the beginning of second year. She realized that she wasn't in love with the Harry Potter that she knew; she was in love with The-Boy-Who-Lived. The boy who's name was plastered everywhere in the Daily Prophet and teen magazines everywhere. She got a crush on Harry before she even really knew him. Looking at the magazines she took from Percy (he claimed they were purely for information, but everyone knew it was because he was trying to "get in touch with his feminine side", since he had heard it made men more attractive to women) she would conjure the picture of Harry on a white stallion, Harry, the hero of her dreams. Until of course, she realized that he had the same exact personality as her brother Ron, and wasn't as dashingly handsome as the covers of Teenage Witch Weekly made him out to be.  
  
Ginny was putting away one last book for Madame Pince when she noticed something out of the corner of her eye. She quietly peeked over the top of one of the bookshelves and toppled backwards over the stool she had used for the high bookshelves and let out a small yelp. Cool, gray eyes had been staring back at her, with an accusing look.  
  
Draco stepped out from the behind the bookshelf and smirked at the view. Ginny was still lying on the ground, trying to untangle herself from her too-large hand-me-down robes and the stool. He was looking her up and down with his usual smug look and it was beginning to make her uncomfortable.  
  
"What do you want, Malfoy?" She practically spat out his name.  
  
"Just wondering why Harry never took advantage of his opportunity. I mean honestly, you must be good for at least one okay shag." The smirk was really getting to her, and before she had the chance to wipe it off his face (AN: With a punch you pervert, not a kiss) Madame Pince came to see what all the commotion was about.  
  
"Is everything okay here?" She gave both Ginny and Draco skeptical looks.  
  
"Yes, everything is fine Madame Pince," Ginny answered. "I just tripped, but Malfoy was just about to leave anyways, weren't you?" Ginny shot Draco a cold glare as she finally managed to get up and straighten out her robes. A well-known blush crept across her cheek bones as she thought of how odd it must look, her tidying up her robes and standing next to a Malfoy.  
  
"Right," he growled back and stomped past Madame Pince and out of the library.  
  
"Mind telling me what all of that was about?" Madam Pince adjusted her gaze back on Ginny as the last glimpse of Draco was gone.  
  
"It was nothing." Ginny held the stare and added. "Honestly. He just came around the corner and gave me a bit of a scare, but it's okay."  
  
Madame Pince always pried about anything that went on in her library; anything that could possibly harm her "precious" books. Sometimes Ginny felt almost sorry for her, and she desperately hoped that she wouldn't become like her. Although the thought of having the library all to herself, day after day, and earning money for it appealed to Ginny, there was also a small part of her that occasionally yearned for human company. Not just for any human company, but for someone that would truly care about her, Ginny, and put her first before anything else. It wasn't selfish at all, sometimes Ginny just wanted to enjoy the company of someone, without Ron or Harry there to spy over her shoulder to make sure nothing bad was happening.  
  
In Ginny's second year when Neville had asked her out on a date, Ginny was shocked. Not in a good way either. Sure Neville was sweet in a clumsy sort of immature way, but Ginny still had Prince Charming standards. Ones that even the famous Harry Potter couldn't meet. The date, which consisted of butterbeers taken from the kitchen and a walk around the lake, was actually quite sweet and Ginny was surprised because, after all, it was Neville, who knew he would be a romantic? She later learned that Neville had begged Lavender and Parvati to help him plan it, and even worse, that Harry and Ron had been hiding under Harry's invisibility cloak the whole time making sure Neville didn't pull anything. 'Like Neville would ever have the guts,' Ginny grumbled.  
  
Hermione had been against it from the beginning and yelled at Ron and Harry when they came, scolding them for not letting Ginny take care of herself. She was the one who had told Ginny, accidentally.  
  
Ginny had been studying Potions and Hermione was helping her.  
  
"So I heard from Ron and Harry that the date was quite romantic with Neville, and that he acted like the perfect gentleman," suddenly after Hermione said it, she had realized that Ginny might not have told Ron and Harry how the date was and she clamped a hand over her mouth.  
  
"How did they know?" Ginny suddenly took her head out of the book she was taking notes from.  
  
"Umm, well.you see, I." she mumbled, trying to find a good excuse.  
  
"They were spying on me weren't they?" Ginny stood up quickly, knocking over the chair behind her and balling up her fists. At that very moment, Hermione almost laughed out loud; she couldn't believe the resemblance of Ron and Ginny when they got angry. "I'll kill them both. I'll hunt them down and perform every one of the unforgiveables!"  
  
"Ginny, they were just trying to make sure everything was okay," Hermione had tried to assure her.  
  
After that Ginny had refused to talk to them for a week, the only recognition they got was the occasion death glare at the dinner table. In turn, Ron and Harry had gotten angry with Hermione and refused to talk to her.  
  
That was when Ginny and Hermione had first become friends.  
  
"Girls have got to stick together!" Hermione had said, and Ginny agreed wholly. Over the years, Ginny and Hermione had become quite close, and was probably one of Ginny's closest friends, which wasn't saying much, considering she liked staying distant. She learned not to get too attached in her first year, when she "fell in love" with Tom, and got too close, he destroyed her. Not all of her, just the innocent part that everyone once knew.  
  
Madame Pince interrupted her thoughts. "Are you sure Mr. Malfoy didn't do anything to you?" Her eyes narrowed dangerously.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure," Ginny quickly answered. "I'll see you later, Madame Pince."  
  
With that Ginny strolled out of the library and ran directly into someone else. 


End file.
